


Unpredictable Chaos

by klutzy_girl



Category: Common Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis drives Wes crazy, but that's okay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Common Law and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Travis constantly drives Wes crazy, but that’s why he loves him. Travis engages him in so many fights, but they’re fun and thrilling. When Wes had realized he was in love with his partner, he had panicked and shut Travis out for days. After a confused Travis confronted him, the truth spilled out.

Luckily for Wes, Travis felt the same way. They had stumbled into a relationship after that and are mostly happy. They still fight, except now they are resolved with sex. It is more fun.

Wes welcomes the chaos and looks forward to the future with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just wanted to dip my toes into fandom a little and hope to be back with longer fics soon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
